The Hope of Peace
by otaku-kage
Summary: Minerva from Assassin's Creed tells the story of how the Pieces of Eden led to the birth of the Naruto universe as we know it. One shot for now, if this gets good reviews I'll make it a full story with Naruto as an assassin.


The Hope of Peace

**A/N: Okay guys, I don't know if I'm going to make this into a full fledged story or not, this is just something I wrote for a brother who told me there is no connection between Naruto or Assassin's Creed and there was no way I could piece them together through some sort of logic. He said the only way I could put them together is if I just was like "hey lets combine Naruto and Assassins creed" and offered no explanation on how they somehow merged worlds. So here it is, in your face bro. Oh and I hope you like it! As of now this is just a one shot but if it get enough views I may make it a whole story! So without further ado…**

I do not own Assassin's Creed or Naruto, or any of their respective characters.

* * *

><p>A millennia ago, when mankind thought they hit the peak of human technology, they decided to look to the past to step forward towards the future. They developed a machine that unlocked dormant memories passed down from generations before them, held in their very DNA. This machine was called an animus. In doing so mankind tracked down all of the Pieces of Eden, mysterious artifacts that held great power. This was done for the sake of the future, but inevitably led to their fall. Through the use of their power mankind nearly brought themselves to the brink of extinction.<p>

Realizing the artifacts were to powerful for any mere individual to gain control of, the last remaining humans brought together every last Piece of Eden, not with the intention of destruction but to unify them. Using the unified power of all of the Pieces of Eden, the humans brought all the lands together, combining the world into one major super continent. For now the humans didn't give it a name but it would eventually come to be known as the Five Great Elemental Nations. The act of creating this super continent used up all of the dormant energy stored in all of the Pieces of Eden, causing them to disintegrate, and the Pieces of Eden were no more. With the artifacts gone the remaining humans sought to rebuild their world and set out to the five corners of their great land. Eventually these people grew and repopulated the land. New generations were born as the old died, and with them the past of mankind died as well.

With their bloody heritage forgotten with the death of those last remaining humans, the world itself took on a new form. With the newly formed super continent, the animals themselves began to adapt. The animals grew to proportions far larger than their ancestors at first, but eventually started to grow in knowledge as well. They learned the ability of speech, and soon started civilizations of their own, choosing to stay with their kind rather than mix with the humans.

Centuries past since that time and a lone wanderer, his family lost to famine, sought out to find inner peace. Hearing rumor that the toads of Mt. Myoboku had somehow achieved a balance of mind and body, he set out to find and learn their ways. This man eventually found the toads and convinced them to teach him their ways, and so it was the man became a sage. Years later, while meditating in a field on Mt. Myoboku the man happened to look up in time to see something descend from space and land just at the base of the mount. Instantly the man set out in search of the strange thing that fell from the heavens. When he finally reached where the object had crashed he noticed a strange metal box. It was a satellite abandoned by mankind when they lost their ability of space travel when the use of the Pieces of Eden nearly brought them to destruction. With no one to attend to the satellite it eventually was pulled in by earth's gravity, where it now lay at the feet of the man soon to be sage.

The man waited for the object to cool down from its travel through the earth's atmosphere and eventually managed to pry the box open. What he found he did not know, but he could feel power emanating from it. He grabbed the item, unknowingly finding the forgotten artifact the Apple of Eden. The man took the artifact back to the temple of Mt. Myoboku where he learned how to become a sage. He studied it every night until he finally unlocked its secret. As he finally attained the physical and mental unity he so craved he realized there was an energy inside of the artifact. In trying to activate the energy he felt a similar energy course through his body thereby activating the artifact. The humans before them merely thought the artifacts were magic, but the sage discovered that in reality there was energy inside it, activated by unknowingly activating another energy left dormant in humans.

For years he studied how to activate the artifact as well as the energy inside himself. Eventually he realized that the artifact was a tool of war and sought to destroy it. By expending all dormant energy he managed to destroy the artifact, finally succeeding in ridding the world of all the Pieces of Eden, but unknowingly giving a portion of his sentience to the energy he unleashed. Since then the sage went on to master the energy inside of himself, going on to call it chakra. Eventually he taught the toads of his knowledge of chakra and after much debate with the leader of the toads, set out to teach the world of chakra, believing it would lead to people being able to understand one another better and leading to peace. His teachings spread slowly at first, but eventually was passed on by others and the use of chakra spread like wild fire. All this happened as the chakra he unknowingly unleashed began to take form.

The chakra did nothing at first, with no form to travel it merely stayed connected to the spot the sage unleashed it at. When he did, the portion of the sage's sentience that managed to be transferred into the chakra was the sage's hate and anguish that he tried so very hard to make dormant by training under the toads. Eventually a small fox wandered onto the mount and walked through the sentient chakra, thereby causing it to latch onto it. As the fox passed by the chakra started to take on the form of the fox, assuming its main aspect. The difference between the sentient chakra and the fox being the chakra was black. It had the same basic shape and the single tail like the fox but the chakra didn't have the vulpine face, rather a set of horns on the top of its head, with merely a slit for its mouth and nose features, but the most surprising feature was its lone eye. The chakra had developed a light purple eye with three rings throughout the eye, each ring with three tomoe's respectively.

Eventually the chakra moved on, gaining more chakra and size as it traveled. As it grew in size and chakra it started to develop more tails until eventually the Jubi was born. With no other emotions besides the sage's hate and anguish the beast set out to destroy everything in its path. Mankind started to believe the beast was invincible until one day a chance occurance brought the beast to the sage that created it. The sage felt no ill will towards the beast but would not allow it to harm any other person so he challenged it. During the battle he realized the beast's anger was his own and realized the beasts creation was his doing. This revelation led the sage to his decision that the beast had to be stopped at all cost, even his own life. Unfortunately he didn't know how to kill the beast and, as a last resort, sealed it inside himself. This led to the man becoming the world's first jinchuriki and the creation of the world's first Dojutsu, the Rinnegan. With the defeat of the beast the man was then bestowed with the title the Sage of Six Paths.

Many centuries have passed since that time and the world is still as chaotic as ever. With the teachings of chakra war only grew and decimated the land the humans worked so hard to create. There is only one hope for the future if mankind is to ever find peace, and that hope lies with a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NARUTO HOW COULD YOU?"

"Try and catch me suckers!" Young Naruto called out to his pursuers.

Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki to the nine tailed fox, is the one who holds the key for mankind truly finding peace, and from the looks of things…were all doomed!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Is it stupid? Brilliant? Oh, and for now I'm posting this in just the normal Naruto thread just to see how people react to it but after a week or two I will be moving this to the Naruto x Assassin's Creed crossover section. Oh and I know the title doesn't really fit this story so far but if it gets enough reviews and people want to see more then the title will make sense if I go further with it. Well hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<strong>


End file.
